Shakkahō
Hadō #31. is a Kidō spell. Description Generating high-temperature flames, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 71 The practitioner generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 25 It is one of the mid-level Hadō spells as well as one of the common spells taught at the Shin'ō Academy. It tends to be many Shinigami's default offensive spell, for both those well versed and not well versed in Kidō. However, the spell does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, page 8 Incantation English= "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" |-| Kanji= "君臨者よ！血肉の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！" |-| Rōmaji= "Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo!" Known Practitioners *'Izuru KiraBleach'' anime; Episode 46 *Renji AbaraiBleach manga; Chapter 275, page 14 *Momo Hinamori' *'Kaien ShibaBleach anime; Episode 49 *Rukia KuchikiBleach anime; Episode 72 *Maki IchinoseBleach anime; Episode 87 *Rangiku MatsumotoBleach anime; Episode 239 *Tōshirō Hitsugaya' *'Isane KotetsuBleach anime; Episode 243 *Yumichika AyasegawaBleach anime; Episode 244 *Jūshirō UkitakeBleach anime; Episode 247 *Yoruichi Shihōin' *'Nanao IseBleach anime; Episode 259 *Reigai-Isane Kotetsu''Bleach'' anime; Episode 324 *Kagerōza Inaba Bleach anime; Episode 328 *Reigai-Nanao Ise''Bleach'' anime; Episode 338 *Reigai-Retsu Unohana''' Bleach anime; Episode 339 Gallery Shakkahō Manga Gallery -17Shakkaho.png|Momo uses Shakkahō while still a student. 248Shakkaho.png|Renji uses Shakkahō in Las Noches. 248Shakkaho2.png|Renji's small Shakkahō spell. 275Shakkaho.png|Renji uses Shakkahō on both himself and Szayelaporro. Shakkahō Anime Gallery Ep46Shakkahō.png|Momo uses Shakkahō while training at the Shin'ō Academy. Ep46Shakkahō2.png|Renji Abarai uses Shakkahō during a lesson. Ep46Shakkahō3.png|Momo, Renji and Izuru use Shakkahō against a large Hollow. Ep49Shakkahō.png|Kaien uses Shakkahō against Metastacia. Ep72Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Shakkahō against the Bount. Ep72Shakkahō2.png|Renji uses Shakkahō against Guhl and Günther. Ep73Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Shakkahō against Hō and Ban and their Dolls. Ep73RukiaTriesToEscape.png|Rukia uses Shakkahō to escape the water. Ep75Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Shakkahō against Gesell. Ep80Shakkahō.png|Rukia targets, what she thinks are Bitto, with Shakkahō. Ep85Shakkahō.png|Mabashi makes Rukia attack Orihime Inoue with Shakkahō. Ep87Shakkahō.png|Ichinose uses Shakkahō to distract the patrolling Shinigami. Ep101ShakkahōBaura.png|Baura uses Shakkahō after swallowing it. Ep150Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō while inside Las Noches. Ep150RenjisFlame.png|Renji's Shakkahō spell appears to be tiny. Ep164Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō on both himself and Szayelaporro Granz. Ep164ShakkahoExplosion.png|Renji's Shakkahō produces a massive explosion. Ep184Shakkahō.png|Izuru uses Shakkahō against Makoto Kibune. Ep218Shakkahō.png|Izuru uses Shakkahō in Fake Karakura Town. Ep236Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō against Zabimaru. Ep236Shakkahō2.png|Renji uses many Shakkahō blasts against Zabimaru. 236Energy blast explodes.png|Renji's lack of proficiency causes Shakkahō to prematurely explode. 236Renji uses Shakkaho.png|Renji uses Shakkahō against Zabimaru. Ep239Shakkahō.png|Rangiku uses Shakkahō to attack Tobiume. 239Hitsugaya fires.png|Hitsugaya uses Shakkahō to attack Hyōrinmaru 241Renji prepares.png|Renji uses Shakkahō. Ep241Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō in battle with the Zanpakutō Spirits. Ep242Shakkahō.png|Izuru uses Shakkahō against Kazeshini. Ep243Shakkahō.png|Isane uses Shakkahō to push back Ashisogi Jizō Ep244Shakkahō.png|Yumichika uses Shakkahō to escape the vines. 245Momo_fires.png|Momo uses Shakkahō against Ashisogi Jizō. Ep247Shakkahō.png|Ukitake uses Shakkahō to block an attack. Ep247Shakkahō2.png|Yoruichi uses Shakkahō to escape the battle. Ep303Shakkahō.png|Izuru uses Shakkahō during their New Years games. Ep324Shakkahō.png|Reigai-Isane uses Shakkahō against Kagerōza Inaba. Ep328Shakkahō.png|Inaba uses Shakkahō against Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep338Shakkahō.png|Reigai-Nanao Ise uses Shakkahō against Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep339Shakkahō.png|Reigai-Retsu Unohana uses Shakkahō against Yoruichi. References Navigation Category:Kidō